Sebuah Pesta
by awesumbohemian
Summary: Naruto dan teman-temannya sibuk di rumah masing-masing. Padahal cuacanya sedang bagus sekali untuk beraktivitas di luar./oneshot/birthday fic;tigajuli, selamat ulangtahun, Neji!/awesumbohemian2015


**Sebuah Pesta** - _awesumbohemian2015_

Naruto dkk punya Om Masashi tertjintahh

warn: oneshot, semoga ga ooc semoga ga typo.

.

.

.

Pagi ini tidak termasuk pagi yang sepi di Desa Konoha. Cuacanya sangat cerah dan hawanya sejuk, cocok sekali untuk melakukan aktivitas di luar rumah. Tetapi rupanya beberapa penduduk Konoha lebih memilih untuk tinggal di rumah dan menyibukkan dirinya sendiri.

Bahkan Naruto yang biasanya bangun saat matahari sudah terlalu tinggi untuk waktunya bangun, pagi ini sudah sibuk memasukkan cup-cup ramen instannya ke dalam sebuah plastik besar. Ketika ada yang menggelinding ke bawah kasur, Naruto tidak sedikitpun mengeluh apalagi mengumpat. Ia dengan sabar mengeluarkan cup ramennya itu.

Sakura, di rumahnya, juga sibuk. Ia terlihat kepayahan dengan pigura besar yang sedang ia bersihkan. Sikat gigi lama miliknya ia gosokkan dengan kuat ke bagian-bagian pigura yang sulit dijangkau. Kalau kaca piguranya sendiri, sudah selesai ia bersihkan sejak tadi. Tapi Sakura tidak mengeluh, walau kepayahan, ia membersihkan piguranya dengan semangat, sambil bersenandung pelan.

Sasuke tidak bisa dibilang sibuk karena ia tidak melakukan apa-apa sejak tadi. Kerjanya hanya melamun saja di depan cermin. Menatap manik mata hitamnya sendiri. Lalu berjalan kembali ke kasurnya, dan merebahkan diri lagi, menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Sasuke tidak sibuk, dan dia tidak berkata apa-apa sepanjang itu.

Sai juga tidak sibuk pagi ini. Ia bangun pagi seperti biasa, membersihkan diri, lalu duduk di depan kanvasnya seperti biasa. Ia mengangkat kuasnya, kemudian melanjutkan lukisan hitam-putih yang ia buat sejak malam tadi. Beberapa kali tinta yang ia pakai menetesi lantai kamarnya, tapi Sai tidak mengeluh. Ia punya banyak pembersih lantai yang diberikan Ino beberapa hari lalu, dan pembersih lantai itu benar-benar bersih, jadi Sai melanjutkan melukis.

Shikamaru bangun agak siang-seperti biasanya. Tapi begitu bangun ia langsung membersihkan dirinya dan membereskan kamarnya. Kemudian mencari-cari sesuatu. Ia lama tidak menemukan apa yang dicarinya, tapi ia tidak mengeluh, tidak mengumpat, dan tidak berkata "merepotkan" seperti biasanya. Akhirnya dia menemukan apa yang dia cari. Sebuah lembaran kertas sudoku. Ia tersenyum puas.

Choji pagi ini memutuskan untuk melanggar aturannya sendiri untuk jogging keliling desa setiap pagi. Begitu bangun dan mencuci mukanya ia langsung menuju ke dapur dan melongok ke dalam lemari penyimpanan makan. Ia nyengir ketika menemukan dua bungkus keripik kentang. Ia meraih keduanya. Dan ketika ia menemukan sebungkus dari dua yang ia ambil tinggal sedikit isinya, ia tidak mengeluh. Ia hanya mengedikkan bahu dan menghabiskan sisanya.

Ino terlihat sibuk, seperti pagi-pagi biasanya. Ia memang harus bangun pagi dan menyiapkan toko bunga milik keluarganya. Tapi kali ini setelah menyiapkan tokonya, ia tidak langsung membuka tokonya. Ia malah meraih beberapa bunga berwarna putih, merangkainya secantik mungkin, dan membungkusnya memakai sebuah plastik besar. Jadilah sebuah buket. Ino merasa sebuket bunga putih itu sedikit aneh, tapi ia tidak mengeluh. Ia hanya membongkar buketnya dan mengulangnya lagi.

Kiba benar-benar bangun pagi hari ini, sesuai janjinya tadi malam. Anjingnya, Akamaru, heran sekali melihat tuannya bangun pagi sekali hari ini, tapi kemudian ia mengerti-Akamaru memang anjing yang pintar. Kiba buru-buru membersihkan diri, lalu menyuruh Akamaru untuk membersihkan diri, sebersih yang ia bisa. Akamaru patuh, ia biasanya malas sekali jika Kiba sudah menyuruhnya mandi, tapi untuk sekali ini, ia tidak mengeluh. Ia menggonggong riang dan langsung membersihkan dirinya, sebersih mungkin.

Shino tidak sibuk. Ia hanya melakukan aktivitas paginya seperti biasa, tapi kali ini tanpa jalan-jalan paginya. Selesai membersihkan dirinya dan mengenyangkan dirinya, ia langsung duduk dan membaca. Sudah dua buku tentang serangga ia baca. Dan ia beberapa kali melirik jamnya. Menurutnya pagi ini lama sekali berjalan, tapi ia tidak mengeluh. Shino melanjutkan membaca.

Hinata pagi ini sibuk sekali. Ia sudah berlari bulak-balik ke kamar satu dan ke kamar satunya lagi. Hanabi sampai heran melihat tingkah laku kakaknya. Tapi ia tidak bertanya apa-apa. Ia bahkan menawarkan diri membantu. Hinata tersenyum pada adiknya, berterima kasih karena ia capek sekali berlarian (tapi dia tidak mengeluh sama sekali). Setelah memberitahu apa yang harus dilakukan Hanabi, ia langsung sibuk melipat pakaian. Hanabi duduk dekat kakaknya, dengan teliti, membersihkan sebuah ikat kepala dari debu-debu yang menempel.

Lee terbangun karena pagi-pagi sekali Guru Guy datang menggedor-gedor rumahnya. Setelah membersihkan diri dan makan sarapan bersama gurunya, Lee membongkar sebuah kardus kecil yang ia beli kemarin sore dan mengeluarkan semua isinya, memindahkannya ke dalam sebuah kardus yang lebih besar dan penuh hiasan. Guru Guy ikutan melihat, lalu menatap heran muridnya. Lee nyengir lalu memberitahu semuanya. Guru Guy terharu sekali, lalu menepuk pundak muridnya dengan semangat.

Tenten pagi ini sibuk, tapi ia tidak seperti teman-temannya yang sibuk di dalam rumah masing-masing. Setelah melakukan kebiasaan paginya dan membersihkan rumah, ia berjalan-jalan mengunjungi teman-temannya satu persatu. Mula-mula ia ke rumah Hinata dan mengambil sesuatu dari Hinata, lalu pamit dan pergi ke rumah Sakura, menyerahkan barang yang ia ambil dari Hinata. Kemudian ia mengunjungi yang lainnya, menjemput. Tenten kembali ke rumah Sakura. Nyengir senang ketika melihat pigura besar yang dibersihkan Sakura sudah mengkilat. Lalu kembali ke kediaman Hyuga, menjemput Hinata dan Hanabi yang ingin ikut.

Tenten dan semua teman-temannya berjalan beriringan, membuat warga-warga desa yang mereka lalui bertanya-tanya. Begitu Tenten memberitahu apa yang akan mereka lakukan, beberapa warga bahkan ingin ikut dan beberapa berkata akan menyusul.

Tidak butuh waktu lama hingga mereka sampai ke tempat tujuan mereka. Sekarang mereka sudah bisa _melihat_ Neji, di sana. Tenten berjalan paling depan, diikuti teman-temannya. Ia berhenti tepat di hadapan Neji yang hanya terdiam, lalu tersenyum. Teman-teman di belakangnya berdiri mengelilingi Neji dalam sebuah lingkaran kecil yang bertumpuk. Satu-satu dari mereka yang membawa sesuatu, meletakkannya di dekat kaki mereka masing-masing. Kemudian serempak mereka menundukkan kepala. Berdoa. Setelah itu barang-barang di dekat kaki mereka, semuanya diletakkan mengelilingi Neji.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Neji." Begitu ucap mereka ketika hadiah dari mereka diletakkan di dekat Neji.

Tenten yang paling terakhir mengucapkan. "Selamat ulang tahun, Neji! Kami merindukanmu,"

Kemudian Lee membunyikan crackernya. Disahuti oleh yang lain, yang masing-masing mendapat dua cracker dari Lee. Setelah cracker mereka semua habis, Lee menyalakan sebuah kembang api yang ketika meledak di langit, cahayanya tidak terlihat.

Setelah itu satu-satu dari mereka pulang.

Dan ketika pemimpin Desa Konoha datang untung mengunjungi Neji, ia membelalak kaget melihat nisan Neji sudah penuh sekali dengan macam-macam barang.

Empat _cup_ ramen, sebuah foto besar yang dipigura, sebuah lukisan hitam putih wajah Neji, selembar sudoku, sebungkus keripik kentang, sebuket bunga putih, selembar pakaian Neji yang ia pakai saat masih _genin_ , sebuah ikat kepala Konoha, dan banyak sampah kertas warna-warni yang dipotong kecil-kecil, yang keluar dari _cracker_.

.

.

 **tamat.**

 __ _[[fic ini dibuat untuk mengenang sekaligus merayakan ulang tahun Neji._

 _selamat ulang tahun, Hyuga Neji, sang jenius pahlawan Konoha!]]_


End file.
